The Gravity Falls Little Witch Academia Crossover Spectacular
by mrmuscle
Summary: 4 Years after leaving Gravity Falls, The Stan Twins have invited Dipper and Mabel back to investigate "The Source of the Weirdness". On the other side of the world, Akko, Diana, and the rest of the group have discovered a horrible secret that threatens the entire world. How are these two events related? And has anything changed between the two groups? Find out inside.
1. Chapter 1: Letters and Love, Oh My

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Little Witch Academia. That would be Disney and Netflix respectfully. If I was rich enough to own either company or the shows, I would make it more adult and this crossover would be on the silver screen.

A/N 1: This will be a more adult orientated take on both shows, with sex, violence, and swearing galore. If you don't like it, you don't have to read. You have been warned.

A/N 2: I have broken the 4th wall in this story, and may continue to do so in the future. The characters know we are the audience, and will do some exposition dumping on us. However, this is all background stuff that we as an audience need to know. They don't know what is going to happen in the story, so don't get confused. If you are still confused, you probably won't be after reading this chapter.

A/N 3: I don't have any experience between the sheets, so don't expect much out of any sex scenes I put in. The internet can only get you so far.

A/N 4: Hope you guys like this story. If you do, don't forget to like and follow the story, and if you really like it, or really don't like it, let me know in a review. I can take criticism, but only if its constructive. Any reviews that call this story trash (you all know the ones) will not be appreciated.

* * *

 **The Gravity Falls Little Witch Academia Crossover Spectacular**

Chapter 1: Letters and Love, Oh My

Dipper, Mabel we think we found the source of the weirdness, come to Gravity Falls next summer.

4 long years have passed since Mason "Dipper" Pines and Mabel Pines have heard from their great uncles, Stanley and Stanford Pines. Since the Stan twins left on their adventure, Dipper and Mabel have not gone to Gravity Falls. They keep in touch with their friends of course through emails, calls, and letters, but they have not set foot in the town itself.

"In 4 years, this is all we get from them? I mean I'm happy for them, but seriously, they could have kept in touch better."

"Oh Dipper, your just jealous that you couldn't go with them."

"I am not. It just would have been nice to have some updates, that's all. And quit eating all the candy!"

Dipper and Mabel are sitting on Dipper's bed, reading the short letter their grunkles sent them, eating candy, and getting into a lighthearted sibling squabble. On the other side of the world, two other people are squabbling, although this one is anything but lighthearted.

"Dammit Diana, how many times do I have to tell you that we are sharing him? You can't just hog him. Besides, you're the one who came up with this arrangement."

"And the arrangement still stands. But I want more time with him."

"Excuse me girls, there is more than enough of me to go around."

"Oh can it."

Scene stops for a moment

Hello reader/listener/watcher/whatever. My name is Akko. What is that? How do I know you are there? I'm a witch, that's how. Anyways, you must be confused about what is happening. See, it all started four years ago, right around the time of the missile crisis. Word got out about how the head family of Appleton Academy hated witches. That caused a huge backlash among the people, cause, you know, we saved everyone. If that wasn't bad enough, word also got out about the same family wanted to start a war with their neighboring country. As a result, the government pulled their funding for the school and it was shut down.

I can take it from here Akko.

Diana? Oh, come on, it's bad enough were breaking the fourth wall, we don't need to fight doing it.

Then let me talk to them then.

*sigh* Fine.

Ok audience. My name is Diana. You should know that already though. After all, you've all seen the show on Netflix. If not, what are you doing reading fanfiction? Anyways, I digress. After the school was shut down, Akko, being the huge pain in the ass that she is, somehow got our school to let the miserable riffraff of that disturbing school in. To this day, I'm still not comfortable with that idea. *Shutter* Anyways, she turned our beloved school into a college like setting, separate dorms and all.

Yes I did, and to make a long story short, both Diana and myself fell in love with Andrew…and each other, and to prevent us from tearing each other apart, we entered into an arrangement that we could both date him…and each other…as long as we split the time evenly…unless we all want to converge between the sheets, because that's fucking awesome.

The sex is good, the fighting is not. Perhaps we should tell them about our knock down brawl.

Might as well show them what happened.

Pasto Flashbackicis

Flashback to 3 years ago (1 year after the boys moved in)

Diana is sitting with her friends at a table in the library, reading a book about the dangers of "black" magic. She has just gotten done with the part about the witches' curse when Akko storms into the library and makes a beeline for Diana.

"Diana, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Startled by Akko's tone of voice, and the fact that Akko just swore at her, Diana nervously puts her book down.

Standing up to feel less intimidated, Diana asks Akko, "What are you talking about?"

Akko, with a murderous look in her eyes, asks, "What the hell are you doing making out with my boyfriend? Andrew is mine. Stay away from him!"

Diana, not one to back down, says, "You two aren't exclusive. It was never even established that he was your boyfriend anyways. I like him too, and if I want him, I'll have him. Besides, being from a lower-class family, he probably sees you as nothing but a fling anyways."

That does it. Akko cocks her arm back before absolutely clocking Diana. Much to her surprise though, Diana manages to stay on her feet. Shocked, hurt, and enraged, Diana slugs Akko back. The two slug each other a few times before Akko jumps on Diana's back and gets her in a headlock. Quickly losing oxygen, Diana is forced to jump backwards, putting both Akko and herself though the table. The impact stuns Akko, forcing her to let go of Diana. The two catch their breath for a few seconds before Akko grabs a hold of Diana's hair, pulling it. Diana, really pissed at this point, clocks Akko with a back elbow, then jumps on her and rains down haymakers. Akko starts bleeding from a broken nose. Akko knees Diana in the stomach, then gets a lucky shot to Diana's face, breaking her nose in the process. The two roll around throwing punches at each other for a minute. Finally, the fight is stopped by the desire of their affections, Andrew himself, although it was only stopped when one of the girls (or maybe both of them) hit Andrew in the nuts.

Flashback ends

Now that you've seen the past, maybe we can get back to the situation at hand.

You can tell the author had fun writing this.

Yeah, a little TOO much fun.

Wait until he or she attempts to write a sex scene.

That will be better for us than that chaos…hopefully.

The present scene unfreezes

Diana and Akko look at each other, each bizarrely remembering their past brawl, and decide that they would rather not go for round 2.

"Okay, instead of fighting, why don't we all go into my room and discuss this privately" says Diana, with a wink.

Following the hint, Akko and Andrew simply nod. They follow Diana to her room for a little adult fun and to discuss the matter at hand.

While those 3 are doing the nasty, back on the other side of the world, Dipper and Mabel are getting ready for bed. Dipper sits in bed, unable to sleep just yet. Instead, he reads Journal #3, again. The original Journals were destroyed by Bill, but during the repairs of the Mystery Shack after weirdmageddon, Dipper had discovered that his Grunkle Stan had made a copy of Journal #3. His Grunkle Ford had promised him on the day he left Gravity Falls that he would make another Journal 1 and 2, but who knows if that will happen now. So, Dipper is stuck reading Journal #3, not that he minds much.

 _Maybe reading this will help me sleep. Man, I have mixed feeling about seeing Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford again. On the one hand, the fact that they're coming back means something big must be going down. On the other hand, they haven't kept in contact for 4 years. 4 long years! Well, there is one good thing about their return. Maybe they can give me advice about…that._

While Dipper is reading and trying to get some sleep, down the hall, Mabel, in her own room, is sitting in bed, on the phone with her friends, Candy and Grenda.

"So yeah, I'm coming back to Gravity Falls in a couple of weeks. Already got permission from mom and dad. Dipper coming to, it's gonna be fun. Were gonna probably go on some grand adventure with our Grunkles. Don't worry though, I'll be sure to visit you guys too."

"That's awesome. Can't wait!" shouts Grenda.

"Yes, I can't wait either. Oh, speaking of Dipper, how's his love life been? Still available?" asks Candy.

Mabel can just imagine the blush on Candy's face. It's going to break her heart to tell her, but it must be done.

"Actually no. He's seeing someone. Although, its slow going, and I think she's ready to go to the next step. Sorry Candy."

"Oh, I see" says Candy.

Mabel and Grenda can hear the disappointment in Candy's voice, and are surprised to hear her say, "Well, I'm happy for him. He's shy, but cute and nice. He deserves someone. So, who is he seeing? Anybody we would know?"

Before Mabel can answer, she hears her mother knock on her door and open it.

"Mabel, it's time to go to sleep. I know it's almost summer and you're excited, but you still need some sleep. Besides, I think your brother needs your help with something tomorrow. Can't tell you what though. Lord knows he won't tell me or your dad. Besides, were going out to breakfast tomorrow morning. Its mandatory."

"Okay mom, be done in a sec."

Mabel turns her attention to her conversation with her friends.

"Sorry guys, I got to go. Busy morning apparently. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay, bye Mabel" says Grenda.

"Yes, bye Mabel. Can't wait to see you this summer. It's gonna be fun" says Candy.

Both Grenda and Candy hang up. Mabel plugs her phone into the charger and shuts off her light. As she does so, she hears two different sounds of snoring. One is her dad's and one is Dipper's.

 _Bro-Bro finally got to sleep. Good. He needs it. Goodnight Dipper. Goodnight mom and dad._

Mabel closes her eyes and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Little Witch Academia. That would be Disney and Netflix respectfully. If own I was that rich to own both shows.

A/N: I think I have made it clear in this chapter, but in case I haven't, the Gravity Falls portion of this chapter takes place in the daytime. The Little Witch Academia portion takes place at night. The classes Akko, Diana, and Andrew have are night classes. At first, I had it a little mixed up, but I think I have fixed it. If I haven't, let me know. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you did, like and follow, and, good or bad, if you fancy, please review.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Morning After

Sunlight creeps though the curtains of the Pines' family home. Mabel, being the early riser that she is, slowly gets out of bed. As she does so, she hears whispering coming from down the hall.

 _That's weird. Who would be up at this hour? Dad is a heavy sleeper. "Breakfast" at our house usually means 10-11 am. And if mom and dad are up, they would have gotten us up already. What is going on?_

Mabel, intrigued by what's going on, quietly opens her door and tiptoes down the hall. She quickly realizes that the whispering is coming from Dipper's room.

 _Who is Dipper talking to? He is also a heavy sleeper. He should be fast asleep. Even if he isn't, mom and especially dad would not be pleased if he has someone over at this hour without permission._

Getting closer to the door so she can hear what's going on, Mabel hears Dipper say, "I know how you feel about that place, but I have to go."

Mabel's eyes widen.

 _What is he talking about? And who is he talking to? Is he in trouble? Should I intervene? No, I trust Dipper. If he is in trouble, he would tell me. Wouldn't he?_

Mabel, stuck in her own head and not paying attention, bends forward too far and falls onto the floor with a loud bang, not loud enough to wake her parents, but more than loud enough for Dipper to hear.

"Crap, I think someone's awake. I got to go. We'll talk about this later."

Dipper hangs up the phone and quickly opens the door, finding Mabel face first on the floor right in front of his door.

"Uh, Mabel, what are you doing?"

Mabel blushes and gets up off the floor, quickly saying "Just lying around?"

The fact that she is blushing, combined with the fact that she just phrased her answer like a question, causes Dipper to raise an eyebrow. Used to Mabel's oddness, Dipper decides to drop the subject, chalking it up to Mabel being Mabel. That plan is quickly dropped, however, when Mabel asks, "Who were you talking to?"

Dipper, instead of answering, instead asks, "Were you spying on me?"

Mabel senses Dipper's anger and is hesitant to answer.

 _If he's in trouble, I don't want to make it worse. But I may be able to help if he is._

Deciding to just come clean, Mabel says, "When I woke up, I heard some whispering. I came to investigate and found you talking. I just want to make sure you're not in trouble or anything."

Sighing loudly, Dipper says, "No Mabel, I'm not in trouble. I was just talking with my girlfriend about our trip this summer. You know how she feels about that place. It's not going to be easy convincing her that I'll be safe, and that I won't cheat on her. She can be so insecure sometimes."

Mabel nods.

 _She can be stubborn sometimes. Err, make that all the time._

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're okay. Did you sleep at all last night? You look beat."

Dipper looks like he hasn't slept a wink. His hair is a mess and there are bags under his eyes. To make matters worse, his clothes are wrinkled, and Dipper looks like he can barely stand on his feet.

"I got up at 3 this morning, thinking about Gravity Falls and going back there. Then she called about 5 minutes ago wanting to talk about our relationship. I had to tell her about the trip, and that wasn't going over well. Then you showed up. As much as I don't like you eavesdropping on me, you might have saved me from a bad conversation, so I'm a little glad you showed up when you did."

Mabel looks at Dipper's dilapidated state and says, "You should try to get some sleep before we have to go to breakfast."

Dipper looks at Mabel and says, "I would love to, but mom will be up soon, and she'll wake dad up. I'll have no time."

Mabel thinks for a moment and says, "Then go take a shower to get yourself more awake. Make yourself more presentable. While you do, I'll whip up some Mabel Juice for you. 3 shots will perk you right up."

Dipper puts his hands up, waving them wildly.

"3 shots might be a little too much."

"Nonsense! It just what you need. I'll get started right now."

"Mabel wait, I don't need…"

Before he can finish his sentence, Mabel is already racing down the stairs to make her soon-to-be-famous (in her mind anyways) Mabel Juice. Dipper sighs again before grabbing a towel out of the hall closet and heading towards the bathroom.

 _How can Mabel be so energetic so early in the morning? I am so not a morning person. This is going to be a long day._

Dipper stops in the middle of the hallway and laughs to himself.

 _Maybe Mabel's right. 3 shots might be what I need after all. Just not the shots she's cooking up._

Laughing to himself with that thought in mind, Dipper continues to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

On the other side of the world, 1 of 3 other individuals are waking up, only this time it's to moonlight, and after more adult reasons.

 _Man, how many times did I orgasm today? Feels like every 20 minutes I was having one._

Andrew, the lucky bastard he is, somehow was able to settle the girl's -now women's – argument and was rewarded for doing so by having as much sex as he could take. Looking around, he sees Diana naked to his left and Akko naked to his right. He also sees a full moon out.

 _I know I'm going to get in trouble for being in the girl's dorm at night, but this is so worth a little yelling for._

Andrew takes a moment to appreciate the situation he finds himself in before looking at the moon again. As he does, he notices something strange. A weird shadow skids across the moon in a flash. Rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, he looks at the moon again, but finds nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Must have been a trick of the eyes. Oh well._

Deciding that he is comfortable between the women, Andrew falls back asleep, only to enter into a nightmare.

Andrew is alone in a field, filled with dead flowers. In the middle of the field is a half-buried statue of what can only be described as a Dorito with arms and only one eye. Approaching the statue, he sees the sky darkening with ominous black clouds. Suddenly, he sees a man in the distance. Getting closer, he is startled to discover that the "man" isn't a man at all. It is a purple beast with horns on his upper lip. The beast's back is turned towards Andrew, but it knows he is there.

"Human, your kind may have defeated my protégé, but you will not be so lucky defeating me. I will come soon, and when I am free, you will all face extinction."

Before Andrew can react, the ground is then covered in raging hot fire. Right before Andrew wakes up, he sees the beast's face. His eyes are black, his pupils are red, and he is built like a tank. The look he gives Andrew chills him to the bone.

Andrew wakes up in the bed, sweat pouring off of him. He notices that the two women are standing on both sides of him, fully dressed, with guilty looks on their faces. Standing at the foot of the bed is Headmaster Holbrooke and Shiny Chariot, both looking disappointed and pissed.

"Andrew, when I invited you students from Appleton Academy into Luna Nova at the request of Akko, I expected this to happen once you all became of age. However, this is the 4th time someone has caught you in here. I'm not going to kick you out of the school, but I am going to punish you all severely. Now get dressed and get to class while I think of a suitable punishment."

With that, the headmaster and Shiny Chariot leave.

Andrew sighs and says, "I knew this was coming, but it was so worth it."

Akko, despite herself, says, "I know there's a joke about cum in there somewhere, I just can't think of one."

Diana bursts out laughing at the not-a-joke-but-kind-of-is-a-joke statement, and Andrew just shakes his head with a smile. After getting dressed, and using the restroom, Andrew heads off to his astronomy class, while Diana and Akko head off to their "mythological" creatures class. While traveling to class, Diana and Akko engage in conversation.

"Hey Diana, today was fun right?"

Diana looks at Akko and says, "Of course it was. It was pure ecstasy. Never came like that in my life. Why?"

Akko looks at Diana with a concerned look and asks, "And you think Andrew had fun, right?"

Diana rolls her eyes, then looks at Akko with a concerned look.

"Andrew is a man. Any man would love to have 2 beautiful women date and fuck him, especially in a threesome. Why? What's going on?"

Akko stops in the hallway and says, "Well, I couldn't help but notice that before Andrew woke up that he was sweating profusely and mumbling something about Doritos and dark forces. Then when he woke up, he looked terrified. I am just concerned that we might have caused that. That maybe we didn't satisfy him enough and that he is going to leave us."

That statement makes Diana roll her eyes again and sigh loudly this time. Putting a hand on Akko's shoulder, Diana says, "Don't worry Akko, Andrew isn't going to leave us anytime soon. He loves us, you more than me sometimes, and that isn't going to change. And, if it's any consolation, if he does leave, you still got me. And if he does leave either one of us, I'll be sure to kick him in the nuts. I'm sure we just wore him out after all that sex. We did it how many times? I lost count after 20."

Still seeing concern on Akko's face, Diana does something rare. She gives Akko a very public and very passionate kiss. A kiss Akko returns wholeheartedly. After a few moments of bliss, Diana pulls away. She is happy to see the dazed, surprised look on Akko's face. Finally, Akko gives Diana a huge smile.

"See, that's better. Now come on, let's get to class."

Diana grabs Akko's hand, a first for them, and they race off to class. Before they get there, however, Diana has one last thought.

 _I don't know what got Andrew so scared, but whatever it is, I hope it doesn't escalate into something bad. I don't want Akko so nervous, because she's a train-wreck when she gets emotional, but I am a bit worried. That's not like him at all. Man, I felt scared energy from him and nervous energy from Akko. Guess I'll have to be both of their rocks. I don't mind as long as they're both happy. The mind-blowing sex doesn't hurt either._

Conversation must have been on today's agenda because stateside, the Pines family are having their own deep conversation over breakfast. Mabel is diving into her blueberry pancakes. Mrs. Pines is eating some scrambled eggs and ham, while Mr. Pines is having an omelet with hashbrowns inside the omelet (a farmer's omelet I believe). Dipper ordered the all-American breakfast with 3 eggs, some hashbrowns, bacon and ham, and some toast, but has yet to take a single bite. Mr. and Mrs. Pines, along with Mabel, notice Dipper's lack of appetite and start a conversation with him.

"Hey Bro-Bro, why aren't you eating?"

"Yeah Dipper, that not like you. You usually have your father's appetite. What's wrong?"

Dipper looks at his sister, then his parents and says, "Mom, Dad, there is something I need to tell you. I have a girlfriend. She just moved here recently, but I've known her for a while. Don't ask me how, I won't tell you. What I can say is this; her and I have gotten close. But she is scared of me going to Gravity Falls. She thinks I'm either going to get hurt or cheat on her. She can be very insecure. I guess I could use some advice."

Dipper's parents look at each other with understanding looks on their faces. They then turn back to Dipper. Dipper's dad is the first to speak.

"Finally find yourself someone special huh. That's why you've been acting so weird lately."

 _As far as you know. As far as I'm allowed to tell you._

Dipper nods his head.

"Well, son, if she truly loves you, then she'll let you go on your vacation. I know how much you're looking forward to it. If a relationship is to survive, then you guys need to trust each other. If she can't trust you, it may be best to move on. But if she can learn to trust you, then your relationship will become even stronger. Now I have a question for you. We don't need to go over the birds and the bees again, do we?"

Dipper, in the middle of trying to eat his first bite of bacon, nearly chokes on it, as his face explodes into a blush. Taking a sip of his soda, Dipper takes a moment to collect himself before shouting out a resounding "No!", getting the attention of the nearby tables.

Once all eyes are off of him except for his family's, Dipper says, "No, I don't need that talk again; although, come to think about it, I do have a question. How do you know when you're ready for your first time?"

Dipper's mother steps in this time to answer.

"Well, you are growing up, you and your sister, so I'm not going to pretend that you aren't at that age for it. Still rather not think about it, but since you asked I should tell you. You will know when the time is right. You won't be nervous, the mood will be just right, the two of you should be alone, and you'll just know. Just do all of us a favor. If you take that step with your girlfriend or whoever, please wear protection. I'm too young to be a grandma."

"Yeah Dipper. I'm on the pill. It's not that hard to protect yourself."

Mrs. Pines looks at Mabel in mild shock and asks, "When did you get on the pill?"

Mr. Pines looks at his wife and says, "I don't want to know. I think I'm going to tune out the rest of this conversation."

Dipper steps in and asks, "Actually can we move on to another topic please?"

"Agreed" says Mr. Pines.

Mrs. Pines looks at Dipper, then her husband, then at Mabel with a stern look.

"Fine, we'll drop it for now, but we're going to have a talk later, young lady."

Mabel gulps at the look her mother is giving her but nods her head anyways.

Sensing tension, Mr. Pines asks aloud, "So, I haven't been to Gravity Falls in years. What's happening around town?"

Dipper and Mabel haven't told their parents about the events of that fateful summer, due to the 'Never Mind All That' act. They don't know about the reunion of the Stan Twins, nor do they know about Bill or the madness he brought. Feeling trapped, stressed out about everything with Gravity Falls and his girlfriend, and feeling tired and not in the right state of mind, Dipper begins to spill everything. Mabel is freaking out about Dipper telling, giving him a horrified look, but eventually joins in with the stories, hoping that her mom and dad wouldn't forbid them from going this summer. After a long conversation spanning the entirety of breakfast and the car ride home, Dipper finishes with, "And that why we want to go back so bad. Please don't ban us from going. And please don't tell anyone else about this."

Dipper's mom is shocked and unable to speak. Dipper's dad is equally shocked, but has enough semblance to say, "There are two Stan brothers! And their twins! How did I never know about this?"

Dipper and Mabel just shrug their shoulders at the question. Technically, they didn't know either until that summer.

"Kids, go to your rooms, your mother and I need to think and talk to each other about all this."

Dipper and Mabel head to their rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Pines sit at the kitchen table, trying to process all this new information.

Mrs. Pines is the first to speak.

"Do you really think all of that is true? About the Stan Twins and about Weirdmageddon? It all sounds too farfetched to me."

"I don't know. I don't see any reason the kids would lie to us. I mean, they really want to go there. There has to be a reason why."

"But if it's all true, then they could be headed straight into danger. We can't let them leave if that's the case."

Mr. Pines looks at his panicking wife and says, "I know dear. I don't like the idea either. But if all of that is true, then they have survived more danger than any of us would know. Maybe we should go with them. I can work from my laptop and you could use a few weeks' vacation."

Mrs. Pines sighs.

"Let's take the rest of the day to relax and think this over. There is no need to be hasty."

Mr. Pines nods. He then goes over and hugs his wife. Mrs. Pines trembles a little and cries, being held tight by her husband.

Upstairs, in Dipper's room, Mabel is having a conversation with Dipper.

"What happened Dipper? All of a sudden you just spilled everything."

Dipper looks at Mabel, exhausted, and says, "I guess I just couldn't hide it anymore. Being tired didn't help either. I just want a day where I'm not stressed or trying not to be killed."

Mabel looks at Dipper and says, "You need some rest. Please sleep for a while."

Dipper nods and lays down in his bed. Mabel takes her leave and closes the door as soon as she sees Dipper fast asleep. Leaving Dipper's room, Mabel walks down the hall into her own room, where she sees her mother waiting for her. Inside Dipper's room, shortly after Mabel left, the poor boy begins having a nightmare.

Dipper is inside the Mystery Shack, specifically inside Grunkle Ford's secret room. Looking around, he sees several pictures of Bill. Suddenly, he can hear Bill's voice coming from one of the pictures.

"Oh, Dipper Pines, you have no idea what you have done."

Dipper's body shakes, and he says, "No, Bill, you're dead. You can't be here."

"Oh, Pinetree, I'm as dead as ever. However, you can't erase the memory of me. You have no idea what you have done. By killing me, you have unleashed something far worse. I was nice and let you all live, even if some of you were transformed into other things. What's coming next won't be so kind. It's the end of all human kind, you just don't know it yet. And I'll be watching from what you humans call 'Hell'. HAHAHAHA

Bill's voice suddenly vanishes, leaving Dipper shaking like a leaf on the floor.

"No, the madness has ended. He's lying. He has to be. Wait, that wasn't him. My mind is just playing tricks on me. It has to be."

Suddenly, in a flash, Dipper is reminded of all the girls he's had a crush on or is currently dating. One by one, he sees all of them dying horrific deaths. He then sees his family being burned alive by some purple beast.

The nightmares continue for some time before Dipper wakes up in a panic in his bed. By this time, the sun is beginning to set. Dipper doesn't move out of his bed for a while, trying to process the nightmare and trying to get his body out of it fight or flight response.

A short while earlier, while Dipper is in his nightmarish hell, Mabel is having a conversation with her mother.

"Okay Mabel, here's the truth. You father and I are very concerned for your wellbeing, along with Dipper's wellbeing, and are deciding whether or not to allow you to go to Gravity Falls this summer. In either case, that's not why I'm here. I seem to remember you saying you are on the pill during breakfast. I'm not going to ask when you got on the pill, what I want to know is this; have you been having sex? Or it is just precautionary?"

Mabel gulps and starts to sweat a little. Seeing Mabel's reaction, Mrs. Pines gives her a stern but understanding look, bracing herself for what her daughter is going to say.

 _Shit, I'm in a lot of trouble, aren't I? It was only one time, and I was drunk._

"Well, I'm waiting."

Mabel looks down at the ground, unable to look her mother in the eyes. Bracing for the worse, Mabel says, "Last year, shortly after our 16th birthday, I was at this party the football team was throwing. I was drinking quite heavily when one of the football players, Zach Galloway, invited me to play some beer pong with him. Over the course of the game, we got to talking and I found out we had a lot in common. That's when he invited me up to one of the bedrooms. Excited that I found someone I could relate too, and being plastered, we ended up having sex. The next day at school, we talked about it. We decided we were better off as friends then as a couple. He also decided that if I had gotten pregnant, he was going to take responsibility and help raise the kid. I got tested, and the test came back negative. Scared that something might happen the next time though, I decided to go on the pill. I haven't had sex since then though. But I thought better safe than sorry."

Mrs. Pines looks pissed but calms down almost immediately.

"Well, I'm not happy that you were drinking, and I'm certainly not happy you had sex, but I am happy you decided to take responsibility for your actions and get everything straightened out. I'm also happy you decided to go on the pill. Like I said, I'm too young to be a grandma. That said, if you ever do become pregnant, or ever need some advice, we'll be here for you. I should ground you for all of that, but like I said, you're growing up, and this is a natural part of it. Just remember two things. One, don't drink and drive. And two, your father will be pissed if you bring anybody home and he catches you doing stuff."

Mabel nods, surprised by how understanding her mother is being. Mrs. Pines stands up and gives her daughter a hug.

"We love you Mabel, don't ever forget that."

Mabel returns the hug. The two hug for a minute before Mrs. Pines breaks the hug and leaves the room. Mabel, having dodged a bullet with her mother, decides to follow in her brother's footsteps and take a nap. Unlike her brother, however, Mabel slips into a peaceful sleep. Right before sleep takes over, Mabel thinks to herself:

 _I can't believe mom is so understanding about everything. Guess we really are growing up. I just hope we're able to go back to Gravity Falls. Not only because of the pending adventure with our grunkles, and the fact I'll be able to see Candy and Grenda again, but I know of some cute vampires there that I can now hook up with. Just not in the Twilight kind of way. That would just be creepy._

Downstairs, in front of the television, Mr. and Mrs. Pines, now that their children are sleeping, decide among themselves if Dipper and Mabel going to Gravity Falls is a good idea. They come to a decision.

"Should we let them know now?" asks Mrs. Pines.

"I think they are both asleep" says Mr. Pines

"Guess we'll tell them tomorrow then. Like I said, no need to rush. Let's let them sleep, and just enjoy the rest of the day" says Mrs. Pines.

"Sounds like a plan. While they are asleep, why don't we turn this off and go have a little fun of our own" suggest Mr. Pines.

Mrs. Pines grabs the remote and turns the tv off, way ahead of her husband. The two of them go have some fun in the bedroom, effectively ending the Pines' day. At least until Dipper wakes from his nightmare.


End file.
